


There once was a spirit named Rain

by Foxbrush



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Animals, Character Death, Gen, Original Character(s), Rainforests, Short One Shot, Spirits, main character only named, orginal work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxbrush/pseuds/Foxbrush
Summary: Listen well children. there once was a land of towering trees, hidden coves, exotic beasts, and a spirit named Rain. She was the spirit of the land once known as the Amazon Rainforest. Her land was full of vegetation; of life. No barren waste land was in sight of her domain, no toxic rains, no smog floating about, nothing but beautiful life. And this is the tale of how she died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I made up on my own, my inspiration came from the Disney movie Fantasia, and the scene about the forest spirit dying and being reborn.

There once was a spirit, she was a child of the wild. Free, fierce, and kind; so unbearingly kind. Her home was called the amazon rainforest, a place that was full of unknown secrets and unknown treasures. She loved the rainforest very much, so much that she took to being called Rain; just like her rainforest. 

Everyday that sweet child would play within her realm of trees and vines. Exploring hidden caves, playing hide and go seek with the long limbed spider monkeys, hunting with the soft footed leopards, or simply floating high above the treetops to feel the sun kiss her dusty brown skin. 

She didn't know when or how they got in or found her beloved home, but one day a different type of creature wandered into her lands. This creature had no fur, no claws or fangs, nor tails. Oddly enough they choose to walk on their feet like a spirit would. She had seen creature similar to them before, but they did not wear the same garments as them; instead of leaves or vines they wore garments of stiff material. Nor did they smell or act like the beings that lived in her forest. They did not know how to walk without stomping over saplings. They did not know when the leopards turned their attentions to them. They did not know what paths would lead to untimely deaths. They were blind while seeing. And they always seemed to have this cloying scent to them, a scent as if their homeland was not made of trees and rivers but of something bitter and dead. 

Once she got closer she realized one of the creatures was a child of her home, it was just hard to spot through the hoard of the outsiders. It was then that she noticed how pale the outsiders were compared to her creature. The outsides skin was almost a white tone, as if they have never played in the sun as children. It was a worrisome sight to see, for the girl knew that the sun could be harsh in her lands to those who are of weak skin. 

Following the group for a bit, the girl realized that the guide had gotten them lost. She could have left them, let the forest decide their fate, but their was one creature of pale skin that interest her. It was one smaller than the rest, and seemed to be protected by the whole pack. Occasionally one perticalier pale one would check in on the small one; the girl had seen similar behavior with the animals and their young, so she came to the conclusion that the small one was the pale ones cub. But we digress, the small one seemed to be able to see the girl, which is rare for these two legged creature to do, but occasionally a small one are able to see her. At least until they grow into bigger pale creatures.

So the girl was kind. Instead of disposing of these ignorant creatures, she guided them subtly through the forest. Sending out a gust of wind that their guide could tell was sent by her, asking one of the kinder animals to lead them on the right path, or whispering into their guides ear directly.

Until finally they are lead to one of her creatures homes. As the creatures filed away into the home, the small one turned around and waved good bye to the girl.

This made the girl very happy, and she begins to think back on the day as she takes in the last of the day's sunshine. In between helping the lost guide, she played with the small one. Showing it parts of the hidden treasures hidden in splendid coves. Calling forth exotic animals with her songs, even a leopard came to play. Letting it see through her eyes and her through his. It was the most fun she had in centuries. 

Just as the pale ones appeared, they disappeared just as fast. The girl was sadden by this, but it was soon forgotten as the days went. She did not see another pale one until about fifteen years later. 

It was in the warm season of the amazon. When the sun no longer burned, but warmed instead. The girl was picking beautiful flowers to craft into a crown. When she once again felt a sensation from long ago. Dropping her half made crown of petals and vines, she floated off to the source of discomfort and wrongness. At first she could not find anything. Oh she could smell them, and knew they were their by the eerie quiet, but she could not see them. And suddenly everything happened too fast for her to react.

A leopard bursted out of a densely covered branch, leaping for a bizarre colored bush. But the bizarre bush suddenly rolled out of the way and a deafeningly blast rang through the forest. And just as everything started, it ended. A sickening scent of blood, acrid, and something sour filled the air. The girl let out a deafening scream that the beast of her lands cringed from, whimpering in sympathy. And to the creatures who saw without seeing, all they heard was the sudden howl of a fierce moaning wind crashing through the treetops, knocking over dead trees and ripping weak saplings from their roots. The creatures were unsettled by the sudden ominous wind blowing through the forest, but they were determined to retrieve their prize.

As the girl weeped, sickened by not the death of the leopard, for death was a part of the rainforest, but how they killed. A way of no honor, no chance, no right. She might have been able to forgive the pale creatures if they did not act the way they did next. 

Meticulously they skinned the dead beast, careful not to damage its fur in anyway. After that they pulled out all its teeth and claws, before packing up and leaving. The girl couldn't understand why the pale ones left their kill, she thought they were just stashing their goods and coming back, so she sat there and preserved the carcass. But the days passed without them coming back. It wasn't until the fifth day of waiting did she realize that they weren't coming back. Slowly the girl got up and walked to the carcass that once was one of her children, she did not cry, nor did she rage, she was numb. She sang for the scavengers of her land, letting them pick the meat clean from the bones. Then she made the ground soft, and watch as the bones she once knew as a graceful leopard sink deep into the ground. 

As she wandered off to rid herself of this heavy feeling, she heard a faint mewling. It was so faint that she thought the noise was of her imagination, but as she turned to leave she once more heard that faint mewling. She quickly looked around to spot two leopard cubs hidden away at the base of the tree the leopard leaped from. The girl was puzzled by this too, until it dawned on her that the leopard was a mother, and these were her cubs.

The girl knew she should have left the cubs on their own, it was up to the forest if they lived or died, but she felt it was not right. Their mother did not die in the ways of the forest. She was snatched from them, so she decided to raise them. Scooping them up, she went to find them a nursing leopard. 

This task was harder than she thought. Not only did leopard mothers usually liked to stay hidden while caring for their youngs, but they were not very friendly either. Finally the girl grew tired of looking for a willing candidate, and the cubs were getting hungrier and hungrier. She sang a mother leopard and her cubs to sleep, so she could sneak her own in to suckle some milk for themselves. Once they were done she quickly carried them off before the mother woke up. 

The girl found it very enjoyable to raise the two cubs. She taught them how to climb, where it was safe to drink water, how to hunt, and how to spot another predator and when to choose their battles. In no time her two cubs grew into two fine male leopards. It was a sudden feeling, but the girl knew it was time to leave her cubs, and this sadden her unimaginable. She did not want to leave her cubs, but if she didn't she knew they would become dependent on her, so in the middle of the night she left them. Flying high above the canopy, so they couldn't follow her scent, she flew to the far edges of her lands and settled into the new area. 

Ten years passed since she left her leopards. The girl was playing in a river, swimming with the pariahs, trying to find out why they loved the scent of blood so much. When she felt something was wrong. Flying out of the river and to the very top of the canopy, she looked to see what could have been the source of her unease. The girl could not spot anything, but the feeling persisted. She traveled along all the edges of her lands trying to find the source, but she could not find anything. Finally exhausted by her continuous searching she went to look for a place to sleep. She found her place of resting in a small clearing full of the softest grass, curling into a ball she fell into a deep peace sleep. 

Somewhere in the forest the girl heard the haunting screams of the Macaques, stirring her from her slumbers. Then she felt a searing pain. A pain that made her skin feel hot and tight, her every breath burned, and her eyes stung from a circling black smog. No matter how often she breathed, she could not get a breath. Finally she forced her eyes open, but she couldn't see anything. She was surrounded by a thick black smog. She quickly realized that it was a fire, but she couldn't understand how one had become so large in so short a time. She tried to fly above to see how far the fire had spread, but her body felt to heavy to fly. She could feel her strength leaving her, she was dying. She looked all around her and could only see darkness staring back, she could not cry for only embers would flow. Looking down at her skin, she saw that it was splitting and revealing fiery flames smoldering underneath. 

She knew she was dying and could not stop it. So with her last bit of strength she sang. She sang to her children of the forest to run, to hide, to live. She sang until her throat was ripped to shreds and nothing could be heard. 

Once her strength and song was exhausted, she laid down for her final rest. Of course she did not die quickly, she was after all the spirit of the amazon and would live as long as anything of the amazon was alive, so she had time to think about her life.

She found that she was quite satisfied with her choses in life, but there was only one regret in her life. It was never knowing what it was like to have a family. She always watched the beast taking care of one another, and how the the two legged creatures of her forest fawned over their young ones. A small piece of her always wished to experience that. Then she thought of her leopards and couldn't help a small smile from playing on her lips at the thought of the two silly boys. Her sweet silly boys, she began to wonder if they managed to escape, and if they have been eating well. She realized that she in the end was able to taste that thing called family just a little bit. Another crack of smoldering flames formed down her chest, bring with it excursionary pain.

Once more she was brought back to the present. Dying with her beautiful forest all alone. Just as she felt herself drifting away she heard the soft steps of a leopard, no two leopards. Cracking her eyes open she watched as two aged leopards lazily padded themselves to her. She could tell they were both old fellas and two of the silliest boys around. Her leopards had come home. 

……………………………….

The two leopards looked down at their dying friend. They remembered those sweet younger years of them all playing through the rainforest. Of her teaching them how to swim, what animals were dangerous to eat, how she scared off the other leopards who got to close. They looked down at their dying friend, mother, protector. They both curled up next to her, one on each side. And all three went to sleep and dreamed of a forest with soaring canopies and roaring rivers.

………………………………..

 

A man wearing an orange fluorescent vest was surveying the land he cleared for his new palm plantation. He was pleased with the speed and progress of the clearing, and was thinking of the most cost efficient way of clearing all the soot and ash. But there was a loud commotion that had been building for the past ten minutes, and the locals seemed to be having a hissy fit about whatever it was. 

As he made his way over he noticed that even his workers were noising about the site of the problem, and this only annoyed him. For he was paying them to work, not sight see. As he finally made it over he quickly took command of the situation. 

“What is going on here.” 

One of his employes rushed over to him, “Sir, we don't know how or where she came from, but we triple checked before we started the fires. And the locals keep shouting about some forest spirit, or god.”

The man gave his employ an annoyed look before brushing past him and the rest of the heathens. Forest spirit yah ri…. Then he saw her.

A girl with once flawless dusty brown skin, now scarred by streaks of black groves. Long wavy black hair decorated by once beautiful blooming flowers now withered and laid limp around her. And he knew if she opened her eyes they would be the most shocking of greens. He thought she was a dream, something he made up on his trip with his parents to the rainforest.  But here she laid, cuddled between two leopards.

And then he remembered, he remembered a time when he discovered a cave of iridescent colored walls, played in a river riding the crocodiles, and saw the world through a different beings eyes, a being whose hair bloomed flowers and had the greenest eyes. Looking around he tried to remember where those places might have been, but all he could see was a sea of ash and embers. He felt a deep pit forming in him, a slow creeping panic. He couldn't understand what he had done, he didn't want to. When he who saw but could not see, finally saw; it was too late.


End file.
